


User Manual Not Included

by Lori



Series: Not so Special [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/pseuds/Lori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinels don't come with a manual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Manual Not Included

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



"Didn't you come with a users manual?"

After a long pause John looked up from the equation he was reading (and correcting with red pen). "Yep." He went back to reading.

"That's it? Yep? So where the hell is it, you bastard?"

"The dog ate it." One tiny corner of John's mouth turned up. "Where's yours?"

"The guide to the guide?" Rodney was amused in spite of himself.

"Lots of moving parts, etcetera. Wouldn't want to break you for lack of lubrication and maintenance." 

Rodney threw the nearest non-breakable object at John's head. "Of all the gin joints, in all of the towns, in the world, I had to get you as a sentinel."

"Casablanca." John's smile was full blown now. He set aside the pen and notebook. "How romantic."

"Tragically doomed you mean." Rodney smiled back at him. "That pair didn't end so well."

"Eh." John shrugged. "More realistic than most movies about that part. Anyway, what do you need a manual for?"

"Evidence to the contrary aside, my genius does have its limits. It'd be nice to at least have a Rosetta stone to you know, you."

The sentinel's smile faded into a gently self-mocking one. "Ask me."

Rodney took a moment to think about all the layers to that statement. Ask about John's past service, his being a sentinel, his just being John, maybe? "Really?"

"I reserve the right to not answer, but yeah. Just ask." He picked up the pen again. "It'll be a novel experience for both of us."


End file.
